Share My Pain
by Adam02
Summary: What if Kushina and Minato were never Naruto's parents.What if Jiraiya trained two students rather than one.What if Naruto possesed Idra's spirit rather than at importantly,how would is life turn out if he never became a Jinchuuriki but rather and ow build up.Eventually strong Naruto pairing Undecided.


Share My Pain

AN:I only have one thing to say read,enjoy and review thank you.

BEGIN

Blood there wa just so much blood on the walls,on the pathways,gates even the pulley wells wer not spared from the merciless slaughter at the hads of the Uchiha Clans hope and so called Prodigy.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi.

'Uchiha Itachi!'Dark blue eyes shut open only to see nothing.

'Can't breath.'The Young boy wheezed out,short for air and feeling quiant,he began to panick pushing against his warm,raining,clothed confine?

''Hushhh Sochi you are making so much noise moving about like that,calm down Kaa-chan is here,holding you,loving you like i always will.''Weak was just one way to describe the voice.

Slowly the young woman just a little into her thirties rolled over from her previously hunched over position,never once complaining due to the several Kunai's logged deep in her ribs,spleen and upper spine.

She knew,she knew she would die in a matter of minutes,she did not posses her clan famed Dead Bone Pulse Blood limit but her body was still very durable to say the least but before that,before she departed to be with the man she loved and called Koi in the afterlife,Karura would make certain,the one she loved above all would escape with his life and much more.

'' -chan blood,it's your blood!''

''Naruto please calm down can you that for your Kaa-chan?'Naruto nodded holding her bloody hand inbetween both his tiny hands as hard as he possibly act that brought an endearing smile to Karura's blood covered lips.

''Good boy listen caref-fully.''She struggled out.

''Place your thumb on my how your dad taught you to channel the tingly power inside?''Once again he nodded to shocked from the events of the night to speak.

''Good now channel that tin*cough* tingly power there just a little okay love.''

Naruto concentrated well as much as a seven year old could,his eyes closed tightly as he pushed his Chakra out.

'POOF'

''It's a scroll will this save you and Tou-san,quick tell me!.''The little boy once again balled his eyes out.

''Do not cry,my Little maelstorm,you cannot save us because,we are not in any danger.''

''But But Blood your you keep bleeding Kaa-chan*Sniff*You would,you would.''He struggled,it was to hard to speak those hear dropping words.

''Die?''Karura finished for him,Naruto nodded quickly the scroll firmly in his grasp.

''Then you are wrong,My clan always belived that when once body died,there spirit lived on alongside the one they loved the do you know who I love most?''

''Tou-san? Ouch.''Naruto groaned before pouting in a way she just found adorable,after Karura had flicked him on the forehead.

'' is you I love the most.''

''More than Tou-san.''Naruto asked with a tilt of hIs head,rubbing his boo boo with his right hand,

''Yes more than Tou-san but do not tell him I said so when we all meet again,you know he gets easily jealous.''

The two shared a light laughter,the last thy would did not want her sochi's last memory of herself to be one of sadness despite the gory scene and sad moment.

''Naruto I have three things left I want to you honour my last wishes?''

''Hai Kaa-chan.''

''No I want your word Sochi-kun.''

'' Ipromise.''

''Remind me again what I told you about promises? My memory is quite foggy.''

''That only the weak break them.''Karura nodded happily her open palm cupping his face.

'My son turned out so that Kushina am a better mother than you atleast in raising a male child.'

''First do not open that scroll till you have gotten to a safe place.''

''Second the main closet,the wall is colaspsable,there's a tunnel,it's quite dark but I know you will make after all you are my strong maelstorm,when you get there find a sink bag gather all the scrolls you can and put them all in the bag make sure you gather lots of scrolls,When you are done,go to the farthest corner of the room and cut yourself on the thumb and run your thumb all over the wall till it opens that tunnel to leave the village and.''

''Leave the village? Kaa-chan why my friends,Kushi-chan.''

''Naruto.''Karura began strenly.

''Promise me you will not step foot in Konoha till you have avenge your clan and found out the truth.''

''Clan? Do you think Itachi kill them all.''Naruto mummured out sweating and paling feverishly at the thought,his aunts,Uncle,Cousins all gone.

''I know he dId but that's not important now*cough* *Cough*''

''Also promise you will grow strong Naruto grow very strong but never loose yorself to your power.''

''Finally Find a strong girl that you like ,court her,marry her and then you both bear many grandchildren for me that is the most important..''

''Do you promise Sochi-kun.''

''Hai I promise Kaa-sama,don't worry you will get many grandchildren as well.''Karura just smiled one last time,her beautiful emarald eyes beginning to glaze over.

''Kaa-chan?''No reply.

''Ne Kaa-chan stop playing around.*Sniff*''

''Kaa-chan please it is not giving me the funnies.''

Leaning foward he placed his palms at the side of her formally tanned oval face,her hair formally a

vibrant shade of purple began to loose it's sheen.

That was how Naruto knew his mother had died,No she was still with him just no longer bounded by her still.

''Kaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!''Naruto wailed, he wailed as loud as anyone possibly could,luckily Another hellish yell was let loose just about the same time as his.

'Okay calm down deep breaths,Naruto you are of the Uchiha clan,there are no weak Uchiha's.I can do this I promised Kaa-chan.'The young boy chanted to himself up after he closed his mother's eyes

''Main .''

'Click click click click.'it was just like his mom said the wall behind the main closet folded up to reveal a tunnel large enough for two people to fit in.

Slowly,step by aching step he walked down the pathway which had several steps as well,Naruto kept close to the wall ,not once letting go of it,infact Naruto was in such an hightened emotional state he never once notice the slIght change In hIs young Uchiha could see were he was headed lIke It was just a few hours after sundown.

''Finally.''Naruto whispered out as he saw the end of the against the huge slab like door,he grunted in exertion.

''Come please open.''A few minutes later the young boy had made enough space for him to squeeze through,setting foot into the room,what he found was beyond the realm of massive,rows and rows of books and scrolls,filled the place,from Jutsu Theories all the way to an encyclopedia on Kekkai Gekkai,as well as different weapons,Katana's ninjato,shuriken and so on.

''it is a libary and amory of everything.''Fascination twinkled in his two tomoed eyes,his line of sight swinging left and right in awe and amazement,until.

'Hurry Naruto hurry.'The whispering of a voice which sounded disctinctively like his mothers rang out behind the young Uchiha's ears.

''That is right I have to be quick.''Running lightly down the halls,he finally came across a sink was just about the average bag pack small,light and easy to carry,except the top and bottom of the bag was covered with seals or what Naruto would call sguily lines.

''Yaata now to pack as much as possible.''

And so he began scroll after scroll,book after book,weapon after weapon,it did'nt matter if he felt he needed it or not.

''I think these are enough.''He mused to himself now looking for the next tunnel,moving his hand across the wall caused a new door to open one even his mother did not know about.

''What is this? S-rank jutsu,Kinjutsu,Senjutsu,Uchiha secret art?''

''I dunno what most of them are but I will find out.''Moving as quickly as he could he began storing them away.

'Hurry Naruto are coming hurry!'

''Who who is coming.''The young boy asked and his answer was given.

''i can feel chakra coming from the west side Neko,go and confirm what or who it is.''

''Hai INU-taicho''

'Oh no! They found me! what do I do!?'Naruto began to panic he had not been able to find the next tunnel now he was stuck.

'To your left Naruto your left! Quickly my love,they must not find not find you.'

'Ha hai.' Slowly placing his hand on the wall he inched is way towards his left until.

'Crash!'The passage way opened up beneath him.

''Aaaahhhhh!''

''What was that Neko?''

''I am not sure sempai but it sounded like a kid.''

''A kId? A survIvor quIck after hIm,If anythIng the poor kId must have been terrIfIed.''

Both ANBU operatIve jumped Into th dark hole that seemed to go for ever In dIffrent twist and turns until.

''Ouff!''Young Naruto graoned out before rising to his feet only to nearly fall back down.

''My ankle hurts.''

'Run Naruto do not stop yet they are still following you run.'The voice now less than a mere whisper ,called out again,this time he would ask no question,Naruto ran as fast as he possibly could with an injured ankle.

''Kid hold on we can help.''A voice yelled out behind him,as his would be chasers grew closer.

Ahead of him was were the forest path spilt.''This is were I can loose them I have to loose them here or am finished.''

Charging towards the tree in the centre of the path,Naruto concentrated as much Chakra as he possibly ould into his the tree as a spring board,he bounded of to the left far above several oak trees.

''Whiooo soo cool I can see everything.''Turning back to see if he was was disapointed to find out he was.

''I can still escape them at the speed am going now they will not be able to catch up!?''

Once again the world seemed to be against him.'Gravity how could i forget that.'

'Crash!'He fell..Hard into the leave covered floor below.

'Run! Please keep running.'

Stumbling unto his feet he walked a few steps only to collaspe against a tree,tired,worn out weak,hungry and dizzy made themselves better aquintances with his several minutes his adrelanin finally ran dry,he had not noticed in his power rush but.

' . . .'

it had began to rain heavily.''NEKO can you track his signature?My nose can no longer track him.''INU asked with the use of ANBU sign languge.

''Hai He his sixteen foot,twelve O'clock.''She replied.

''Good lets go.''INU answered back and they went opposite direction planning to corner him if he should run away again.

Scared Naruto was very scared,the voice had stopped speaking to him,He was alone,standing upright the young Uchiha prepared for another run until.

''Mpppghmmm!''He struggled aainst his captor's grip,Naruto found said grip to difficult to break

''Putting his two hands infront of him,Naruto prepared to use on of the Jutsus his father thaught him.

'Kawarimi No Juuuarhg'His vision blurred up black spots filled Naruto's eyes helpless as his attacker pulled him into the ever growing cover of the night.

Finish

AN:

AGE:Naruto is 7 a year yonger than Sasuke but they were both in the same class.

SKiLL:Naruto knows basic academy jutsu but has always had problems channeling chakra,he has not been thaught how to unlock chakra in the academy as he just began a few days ago,but like Sasuke his dad trained him from a young age,unlike Sasuke both his parents never pushed him to excel allowing to grow up as a relatively ordinary has exceptional intelligence,wapon aim and one mastered Katon jutsu under his belt,been able to hit large marks nearly a kilometer his early accpeteance into the academy.

More will be released if next chapter is ever published.

Read and Kindly Review thanks.


End file.
